I'm not your sister
by SweetChocolateCandy
Summary: summary: bagaimana jika seorang yaya menyukai kakak angkatnya sendiri yang bernama halilintar? dan bagaimana jika teman baru yaya menyukai kakaknya pada pandangan pertama? dan bagaimana jika teman barunya meminta yaya untuk membantunya mendekati halilintar? lalu bagaimana dengan halilintar yang selalu ingin melindungi yaya
1. New Student

**hollaaaaa~ ketemu lagi dengan saya, Tenshi No Akai. hehehe... mumpung masih punya waktu buat nulis Tenshi mau nerusin ni****_ fanfic_**** yang tadi, tapi sebelum itu tenshi mau bahas tentang ****_review _****dari para author-author dan para pembaca sekalian. oke(buka gulungan kertas yang berisi ****_review_****-****_review_**** para pembaca #ha? bukannya buka laptop?)**

**_jeng...jeng...jeng_~**

**Hariken yuu-chan: terima kasih atas sambutanya Hariken yuu-chan~, terima kasih juga pujiannya (nangis terharu), tenshi bakalan usahain nulis fanfic yang lebih panjangan. oke arigataouuu~**

**Nanas RabbitFox: hehehe... maaf, sudah nyebutin nama Nanas RabbitFox-san keganggu ya? arigatou udah nyemangatin Tenshi untuk utsnya makasih juga udah bilang _"prolognya keren"_ oke gamsahamnida~ ^^**

**aries queenzha: oke, ada juga yang penasaran gimana kehidupan all boboiboys terutama halilintar jadi kakaknya yaya hihihi... oke deh terima kasih buat _ganbattein_ Tenshi untuk utsnya, arigatouuuu~...**

**bales review sudah, sekarang tinggal baca fanficnya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READIIIIING!(teriak pake toa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_kenapa, kenapa... kenapa meski ingin kulupakan tapi tidak bisa?  
_

_kejadian itu..._

_._

_._

_"CKIIIT...BRUKK..."_

_._

_._

_kenapa kejadian itu... gak bisa kulupakan?_

_._

_._

_"AYAH! cepat keluar kita menabrak seseorang!"_

_._

_._

_kejadian dimana kami bertemu denganmu..._

_._

_._

_"CEPAT, BAWA ANAK INI KE RUMAH SAKIT!"_

_._

_._

_kejadian dimana aku merasa ini adalah takdir yang mempertemukan kau dengan kami semua..._

_._

_._

_"AH! dia sudah sadar. siapa namamu?"_

_._

_._

_dan tabrakan tadi, telah menghilangkan semua ingatanmu...terutama namamu..._

_._

_._

_"aku, aku tidak ingat... siapa namaku."_

_._

_._

_jadi kami semua memberimu nama..._

_._

_._

_"kalau begitu kita beri dia nama saja. namamu adalah...!"_

_._

_._

_yaya._

_._

_._

Pagi hari yang cerah tampak tiba-tiba tidak begitu cerah, loh kok bisa? yeaahhh... mana bisa gak cerah, coba aja bayangin pagi yang cerah itu tiba-tiba menjadi mendung gak karuan yang di awali dengan sebuah teriakan yang bisa di sebut teriakan seorang anak remaja yang marah.

dan teriakan itu berasal dari salah satu rumah di kepulauan pulau rintis, naaah~ mari kita _flashback_ aja.

***flashback mode on**

**.**

**.**"naaahhh~ persiapan udah siap, tinggal ngitung mundur...3...2...1...SUMBAT!" seru seorang anak bermata _bluesea_ dengan elitnya menyumbat hidung sang kakak menggunakan kapas yang sudah di celupin ke air sehingga menjadi padat(?)

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

daaan...

"PUAAAAAAAH...!?" lalu... GUBRAAK! sang kakak dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan hidungnya dulu yang menyentuh lantai *aduh pasti sakit. "GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA... KAK HALI JATUHNYA GAK ELIT BANGET, MASA' HIDUNG DULUAN YANG JATUH KE LANTAI HAHAHAHA..." dan sang adik yang tertawa dengan gaharnya tidak menyadari tatapan mata _redblood _kakaknya yang sudah seperti 'malaikat pencabut nyawa bermata merah(?)'.

"TAUFAAN..." dengan kalimat tersebut sang kakak yang bernama halilintar sudah bisa membungkam mulut adiknya yang tadinya tertawa menjadi tatapan ngeri. "y,y,ya?" dan adiknya yang bernama Taufan dengan segera menutup mulutnya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk kabur dari 'terkaman singa yang haus darah' "k,k,kabuuuuur..."dengan cepat Taufan berlari turun ke lantai bawah (semua kamar all boboiboys dan yaya ada di atas semua). "Cih, JANGAN LARI KAU"

Dengan cepat Halilintar 'menerkam' Taufan dan membunuhnya*eiiiits... kok ngelencong. sementara di ruang dapur terlihat dua orang remaja, Gempa yang sadari tadi di dapur dengan Yaya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mereka terpaksa menghentikan membuat sarapan "kali ini apa yang terjadi" dengan segera menuju ke ruang tengah, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi kali ini dengan Taufan.

sementara itu...

"AAAAAA... PATAH, PATAH KAK HALI, PATAAAAAAAH...!" suara teriakan _plus_ ringisan tedengar mengisi ruang tamu. Halilintar yang tidak mepedulikan erangan kesakitan adiknya terus menarik lengan adiknya ke belakang tapi, "STOP, BERHENTI!" kegiatan tersebut berhenti ketika Halilintar mendengar suara teriakan 'berhenti' dari mulut adik perempuannya. "kali ini apa lagi?" tanya gempa kepada taufan yang sedang memijat pelan bahunya "kak Hali tuh, nafsu banget pengen matahin lenganku, untung gak jadi patah." jawab Taufan cemberut sambil terus memijat bahunya, sementara Halilintar? dari tadi telinganya sudah panas gara-gara mendengar penuturan adiknya itu..

"mencoba berbohong heh? harusnya kamu yang salah nyumbat hidungku pake kapas, emang aku sudah mati apa?"dengan cepat Halilintar membela diri dengan mengatakan _fakata_ yang benar. Yaya yang sadari tadi diam hanya memutar bola matanya dan segera mengganti suasana "sudah berhenti! ini sudah pagi kalian siap-siap dulu sana nanti telat masuk sekolah." Taufan yang ingin beranjak dari duduknya segera di Hentikan oleh Halilintar. "asal aku menonjoknya sekali, aku akan puas." Gempa yang mendengar permintaan adiknya hanya menghela nafas diam, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

Yaya yang tadi sudah naik ke atas hanya mendengarnya dari atas lalu bergumam 'asal jangan di hidung'. BUAGH..! Yang benar saja, gumaman itu meleset dan Yaya mendengar suara tonjokkan dari bawah yang di susul oleh ringisan yang keluar dari mulut Taufan. Yaya yang mendengar ringisan kakaknya itu hanya memutar bola mata _hazel_nya dan pergi kekamarnya dengan perasaan cemas.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan mereka sedang menikmati sarapan nasi goreng mereka kecuali, emm... Taufan yang masih mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sudah berwarna merah bengkak tertutup oleh plester yang di pasang oleh Yaya. Halilintar yang sedang menikmati sarapannya hanya melihat Yaya yang sedang menempelkan plester ke hidung Taufan. mungkin dia sudah menonjoknya terlalu keras ditambah sasaran korbannya adalah hidung kali ini. dan mereka melalui sarapan mereka dalam diam, "hari ini giliran siapa yang cuci piring?" tanya Yaya berusaha memecah keheningan. "taufan" jawab Gempa dan Halilintar barengan, Taufan yang udah mau menghilang di balik pintu lantaran mau berangkat sekolah (baca 'kabur dari rumah) tapi gak jadi lantaran kepergok Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam lansung masuk lagi kedalam dan mencuci semua piring di wastafel "tungguin ya" seri Taufan kepada seluruh saudaranya yan sudah bersiap-siap mau berangkat, Yaya yang sedang memakai jaket bergaris _pink_ miliknya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya. setelah semua sudah selesai mereka lalu berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

.

.

.

mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama yaitu SMPN 6 Jember (yeeeeeeeeey... sekolah Tenshi masuk FF) lho, kok? EKHM... maksud Tenshi SMAN Pulau Rintis 2 ^^. maklumlah umur mereka sama semua lantaran lahir cuman selisih 1 menit (all boboiboys: iya tah?) WTF kelas mereka sama, Yaya yang duduk di barisan-1 bangku paling depan dekat jendela, gempa yang duduk di belakangnya, Taufan yang berada di samping Gempa, Halilintar yang duduk paling belakang di pojokan dekat jendela, sementara Ying yang duduk di paling depan barisan ke-2 di depan Taufan.*oke Tenshi capek jelasin tempat singgah para murid -_-

Yaya yang lagi asyik ngobrol dengan Ying tiba-tiba berhenti dan memberi aba-aba hormat lantaran guru sudah masuk kelas dan seorang remaja perempuan seumuran dengannya mengikuti guru dari belakang.

"anak-anak kalian mendapat teman baru nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" lalu anak baru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malumalumau(?) "um...nama saya..." ying yang sadari tadi tidak memperhatikan '_suara ini..._' akhirnya ia mengalihkan padangannya ke anak baru itu, lalu terkejut '_d, d, dia... kenapa bisa ada di sini?_' Ying yang merasakan amarah dan sedih dari tubuhnya terus saja memperhatikan anak baru itu.

"cepat beri tahu namamu terhadap kawan-kawanmu ini" desak guru dengan lembutnya. "ah, b, baik maaf. nama saya Yuuna, kim Yuuna Ah." anak baru itu terlihat begitu tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya "saya berasal dari Korea" #WUIIIIIH KOREA Tenshi minta tanda tangannya dong~ *PLAK artis aja bukan*. "Nah, Kim Yuuna sekarang bisa mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Taufan" kata guru seraya menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Taufan. "baik" kata yuuna menunduk malu sambil berjalan ke bangku yang kosong itu. "Yaya, ibu minta tolong untuk mengajak Yuuna melihat sekolah agar dia bisa tahu di mana letak ruangan-ruangan yang lain" kata guru, "baik bu" jawabnya dengan senang hati. "baiklah anak-anak buka buku bahasa inggris halaman 129!"

(bla,bla,bla,bla #Tenshi gak tau gurunya lagi nerangkan apa)

.

.

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi, anak-anak dari kelas lain langsung berhamburan ke luar untuk pergi kekantin sekolah, sebagian juga ada yang menuju perpustakaan terutama Halilintar, ya dia sangat suka pergi keperpustakaan lantaran ingin menyendiri di sana karena menurutnya perpustakaan itu adalah tempat yang paling bagus untuk membuatnya tenang, terkadang dia juga suka membaca komik atau buku mata pelajaran yang isinya angka semua. Sementara itu Yaya menghampiri bangku Yuuna untuk mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah "hai, saya yaya. saya adalah ketua kelas disini dan saya akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah." sapa Yaya dengan senyum manisnya. Yuuna yang dari tadi menunduk diam akhirnya megangkat kepalanya malu-malu dan akhirnya mengangguk "i,iya terima kasih." lalu mereka pun berlalu keluar kelas.

"Disana ada ruang laboratorium IPA, dan di sebelahnya adalah toilet dan ruang ganti baju untuk perempuan, lalu di depan kamar mandi itu kantin sekolah..." terang Yaya panjang lebar sementara Yuuna mengikutinya dari belakang. "oh ya, di depan itu ada perpustakaan. di sana fasilitasnya lengkap dan bukunya juga hampir lengkap. nah kalo yang di sebelah itu..." "um, maaf Yaya bisakah aku melihat-lihat di dalam perpustakaan, aku sangat suka melihat-liat buku" tanya Yuuna seraya menunjuk perpustaakan itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. Yaya yang menyadarinya langsung tersenyum dan mengajaknya untuk masuk perpustakaan.

Yuuna yang sudah masuk hanya bisa melongo, gimana gak bisa melongo perpusnya aja bukunya lengkap segunung ditambah ada ACnya lagi#Me: Tenshi nak masuuuk... all boboiboys: (langsung narik belakang baju Tenshi) eiits, mau kemana? sono ngetik FFini sampe selesai baru boleh masuk!# langsung saja Yuuna berjalan kesana-kemari sambil melihat-lihat buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku. Lalu langkah Yuuna terhenti ketika ia melihat satu buku bersampul hijau yang terletak paling atas rak buku. Saat ia ingin mengambil buku tersebut dengan menggunakan tangga seseorang yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku yang melebihi kepalanya kakinya tengah tersandung dan membuat tangga yang di naiki Yuuna gemetar. Yuuna langsung jatuh saat kehilangan keseimbangan tapi...lho, ko gak jatuh?

.

ternyata...

.

Ada seorang yang menggunakan jaket hitam bergaris merah dan topi bercorak merah#hayoooo... pasti sudah ada yang bisa nebak kan?# tengah memapah tubuhnya dari bawah. Yuuna tidak begitu kenal tapi, rasanya itu teman sekelasnya? ya, benar itu teman sekelasnya yang duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela...

"kamu gak papa?"

.

.

.

**Yaya pov.**

"duh... harusnya aku gak ninggalin Yuuna di perpustakaan." geram Yaya sambil melangkah cepat. Ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Yuuna di perpustakaan sendirian lantaran tadi dia disuruh gurunya membawakan setumpuk buku-buku ke ruang kelasnya. Lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya dan sampailah dia di perpustakaan. "eh?". Ia terkejut telah melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

_'Yuuna... dan...'_

_._

_._

_'Halilintar?'_.

.

'NYUUUT'

'_loh kok dadaku sakit ya?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**ummm... rasanya FF ini sedikit membosankan ya?**

**okeeee~ sudah selesai chapter 1nya. oh ya, disini Yaya gak tau kalo dia itu anak angkat terus di FF ini Yaya juga jadi ketua kelas ^^**

**maafin Tenshi ya kalo mainnya Ying, Gempa, sama Taufan cuman sedikit -_- apalagi Fang belum muncul TT_TT *lansung nyeret Fang #Fang: (pasrahajalahdiseretsampematipunakugakpeduli) okeee~ jangan lupa(langsung nyolong toa di masjid)...**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW YAAAAA... ^^(puppy eyes)  
**


	2. If You Want To Help Me?

**Me: Yaaa! kembali lagi dengan Tenshi di FF 'I'm Not Your Sister'**

**Halilintar: Katanya gak mau di lanjutin -_-**

**Me: Hehehe... mau gimana lagi, habis banyak yang dukung sih, Oh ya! Tenshi lupa.**

**Gempa: Lupa apanya?**

**Me: Ummm... eh, itu... masalah buat prolognya FF ini... emmmm, kehapus(langsung pundung di pojokan)**

**All Boboiboys: UAPAAH!**

**Me: Woy muncrat woy!(ngelap muka)**

**Taufan: yaelaaaah... ini author gimana sih, kok bisa kehapus. kasian tuh yang belum ngebaca FF ini gak kebagian baca prolognya!**

**Me: Gommenasai TT_TT(sad puppyeyes)**

**Halilintar&amp;Taufan: Yaudah gak papa mending baca chapter duanya yuk ^^**

**Me: (Masih pundung di pojokan)**

**Gempa: (Nyemangatin auhor #cieeeeeeeeee...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hey, Yaya kamu mau bantuin aku gak?"_

_"Bantuin apa?"_

_"Anu, emmm... nge, ngebantuin aku biar aku bisa lebih dekat sama 'seseorang' yang aku suka"_

_"Heeee~ kamu suka sama siapa Yuuna-chan?"_

_"S, soal itu, ummm... aku malu mau bilang."_

_"oh ayolah kita kan baru jadi sahabat. Sahabat itu harus mengerti perasaan sahabatnya, itu yang namanya sahabat."_

_"I,iya. Ano, soal nama'nya'..."_

_"Siapa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ha, Halilintar"_

_'Nyuuuut'_

_'Loh...'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Kok dadaku sakit lagi?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**-Chapters 2. If You Want To Help Me?-  
**

**Yaya POV**

Sudah dua hari yang lalu sejak Yuuna, anak baru di kelas kami yang sudah menjadi sahabatku pindah kesekolah kami dua minggu yang lalu bilang kepadaku bahwa ia menyukai Kak Halilintar dan memohon padaku untuk membantunya _**PDKT**_. Tapi, ada kejadian aneh saat yuuna bilang padaku kalau dia menyukai kakakku. Dadaku terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Dan bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan aku mempunyai penyakit di dada. Seperti saat ini, penyakit itu terus menggangguku...

'Nyuuuuut'...

"Ukh, dadaku sakit!" kataku kepada kakak-kakaku yang sedang menikmati sarapan yang aku buat bersama Kak Gempa pagi ini. Kulihat Kak Halilintar yang ingin menyuap nasi ke mulutnya langsung berhenti karena mendengar penuturanku tadi "kalo sakit gak usah sekolah! nanti sakitnya tambah parah." ujarnya kepadaku dengan dingin dan matanya yang menatapku tajam. Tapi, aku tahu kalau mata itu menyimpan rasa kekhawatiran karena 'penyakit' ku ini "tidak apa-apa kok, sakitnya gak separah itu." kataku sambil tersenyum, Kak Halilintar hanya menatapku dingin lalu mengagguk pelan sambil terus memakan sarapannya. Taufan yang sadari tadi diam segera membuka mulutnya "emang sakitnya di mana Aya?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sesaat "disini mungkin?" jawabku seraya menunjuk dadaku. Taufan yang mendengar itu langsung berpikir keras dan akhirnya tahu jawaban atas penyakitku ini, mungkin? "Sakit hati kali? hihihihi~ kupikir Aya tidak bisa sakit hati hahahaha." Kak Taufan tertawa sedangkan aku yang mendengar jawaban 'ngaco' darinya langsung tersedak saat aku memasukkan sarapanku ke mulutku "uhuk, uhuk a, apa-apaan sih kak. Jawabanmu tadi ngaco bener tau gak." kataku marah dan dia hanya memasang tampang_ watados_, ingin sekali aku meninju mukanya yang imut itu#ku akui saja.

"Udah ah, dari pada tengkar mending beresin sono piring-piringnya terus berangkat sekola!" Gempa, Halilintar, dan Taufan yang sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah menungguku di depan rumah, sedangkan aku? oh, kalau itu gak usah ditanyakan karena hari ini giliranku yang menyuci piring.

Sambil mencuci, pikiranku teringat akan perkataan Kak Taufan tadi dan alisku mengernyit saat mengingat perkataan itu.

**_"_****_Sakit hati itu apa sih?"_**

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ying yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Yaya merasa bosan dan menidurkan kepalanya ke pergelangan tangannya yang di lipat diatas meja sebagai bantal, lalu ia memain-mainkan pikirannya mencoba mengingat memori saat ia masih kelas dua SMP dan **masih bersahabat dengan _Yuuna_**. Lalu Ying mencoba mengingat-ingat potongan memori saat ia bersama Yuuna dulu, ia juga mencoba mengingat kapan ia '_bertengkar_' dengan Yuuna untuk terakhir kalinya...

Ying memejamkan matanya.

_"Yuuna apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"_

_"Bantuan apaan sih?"_

_"A, Ano ummm... aku ada orang yang aku sukai."_

_"A, apa yang..."_

_"Oh, perkenalkan Ying dia pacar baruku."_

_"T, tapi bukankah kau..."_

_"Heh, diam ya! sekarang dia milikku"_

_"UKH, APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARINYA YUUNA!"_

_"Aku hanya ingin dia berpaling padaku, apa salahnya?"_

"Selamat pagi Ying!" seru Yaya kepada Ying yang terlonjak kaget karena sapaan mengejutkan dari Yaya. Ying yang baru sadar dari 'sseun memoli' nya hanya menatap Yaya dengan wajah pucat "loh, kamu kenapa Ying? gak enak badan?" Yaya menatap cemas Ying yang sadari tadi hanya menatap Yaya dengan pandangan pucat. "cepat, cepat bu guru datang, bu guru datang!" sebelum Ying menjawab, seorang anak memakai kacamata berteriak kepada seluruh anak kelas 10-A untuk tidak ribut dan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing, termasuk Yaya yang dengan segera mengambil tempat duduknya, Yaya yang masih ada perasan cemas pada sahabatnya itu langsung berbisik kepada Ying saat guru matematika menerangkan pelajaran di papan tulis.

"Psst, Ying kamu gak papa kan? kamu gak sakit kan?" pertanyaan tersebut di lontarkan dari mulut Yaya bertubi-tubi, tapi Ying hanya mggeleng pelan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut. Yaya yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu menghembus nafas lega lalu membalas senyum.

Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh Yuuna yang dari tadi hanya menatap mereka, dan seulas senyuman licik menghias wajah cantiknya. Tak terasa jika ia tengah di perhatikan oleh seseorang, dan orang itu menatapnya tajam dengan _bloodeyes_ nya yang mengkilat merasa sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi pada adik perempuannya dan ia merasa heran pada Yuuna yang menatap adik perempuannya dengan seringai licik tertampang jelas di wajah koreanya.

'Apa yang dia pikirkan?'

.

.

.

KRIIIIING... bel istirahat berbunyi, Yaya yang sedang menata bukunya dihampiri oleh Yuuna yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Yuuna menunggu Yaya menata bukunya dan setelah selesai ia menarik#baca: menyeret Yaya ketempat yang sepi yaitu loker para murid sekolah"Yaya, soal yang dua hari yang lalu gimana? kamu mau bantuin aku kan?" tanya Yuuna dengan wajah melas disertai dengan _puppyeyes_ nya. "Oh soal itu..." Yaya terlihat bimbang, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kalau ia menjawab 'ya' ia harus memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam terhadap kakaknya, dan kalau ia menjawab 'tidak' ia akan merasa di khianati oleh Yuuna. Yaya berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab...

"Ya, aku akan berusaha membantumu" jawab Yaya dengan seulas senyum pedih yang tertampang di wajah manisnya. Yuuna yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Yaya dan melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum senang "kalau begitu hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan untukku adalah memberinya ini!" lalu Yuuna memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Yaya sambil tersenyum manis "kau harus memberikan surat ini kepadanya saat pulang sekolah nanti, oke!" kata Yuuna seraya berlari meninggalkan Yaya yang terdiam mematung menatap sepucuk surat di genggamannya. "Ya, aku akan berusaha demi sahabatku dan..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Tes..._

"Loh, kok aku nangis ya? hahaha bodoh sekali aku ini." kata Yaya terhadap dirinya sendiri sambil terus menggenggam erat surat itu.

_Tes..._

_Tes, tes, tes..._

"_Hiks_, _Hiks_...kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya? kenapa aku tidak bisa..._ hiks_, memendam perasaanku ini?"

"Aku, terlalu bodoh." kata Yaya tersenyum perih sambil terus berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang keluar dari mata _hazel _nya dengan deras.

_"Bodoh"_

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang remaja dengan jaket dan topi hitam bergaris merah sedang mendengar perkattan gadis itu dari jauh.

"Cih, sialan kau Yuuna." gumamnya seraya meninggalkan gadis berhijab _pink_ itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter dua sudah selesai. Sekali lagi ane minta maaf kalo mainnya All boboiboys cuman sedikit, nanti ane usahain biar mereka bisa sering muncul #nyeret All Boboiboys. Oh ya, kalo soal Fang tadi dia mucul dikit (maksud ane orang yang disukai Ying waktu masa SMP itu) eeeh... tau-tau udah di rebut ama Yuuna (begolothorkankamuyangbikinFFini) maaf ya para penggemar Fang x Ying nanti kalo chapter yang sudah ane tentuin buat kedatangan Fang, ane bakal berusaha buat Fang _jatuh cinta_ sama Ying ^^.**

**O iya ane juga lupa, tadi ane juga masukin bahasa yang berbeda yaitu bahasa koreaaa~**

**Sseun memoli: memori yang pahit (kalo artinya salah jangan salahin ane, ane nyari bahasa Koreanya pake google translate sih)**

**Oke untuk akhir katanya#langsung nyolong mic dari panggung**

**REVIEW YA!**


	3. The Letter

**Me: Yosh! chapter tiga udah mau mulaiii~ oke stop sampe situ, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang para Boboiboys lakukan untuk syuting#pilemajabukan di chapter tiga yang lebih banyak action bertengkarnya **

**Halilintar: Oi author, lu mau bikin aku latihan marah-marah GJ? #udah siap dengan pedang halilintar.**

**Taufan: Tau nih, Kak Hali di suruh latihan marah-marah tanpa sebab kayak ****_orgil_**** aja hihihihihi~**

**Halilintar: Ape kau cakap?**

**Taufan: #Sembunyi di balik punggung author...**

**Me: Apa-apaan sih kok udah pada berantem, ngomong-ngomong mana si Gempa?**

**Halilintar: Tuh#nunjuk Gempa yang udah serius ngapalin teks. Serius banget ngapalin teksnya.  
**

**Taufan: Tau tu, padahal belum tentu dia kebagian main -_-**

**Me: Yaaaah, anak yang rajin selalu begitu, dari pada kamu gak ngapalin teks sama sekali. kan belum tentu juga kamu gak kebagian main : (**

**Taufan: hehehhehe...#nyengirkuda.**

**Halilintar: Gak usah di ladeni tuh anak gak jelas, mending langsung aja ke chapter tiga ^^**

**Gempa:(mudah-mudahan aku kebagian main)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 3. The Letter-**

**TENG...TENG...TENG...**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi diikuti oleh seluruh murid yang dengan segera meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk pulan. kecuali Yaya, gadis manis itu hanya menatap kosong surat yang berada di genggamannya sekarang. Tidak terasa jika airmatanya kembali mengalir di pipinya dan menetes di surat itu 'apa-apaan aku ini? kita kan sudah berjanji. Aku tidak boleh begini'. dengan kasar, ia menghapus airmatanya dan segera pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari Halilintar. Yaya segera berlari keluar sekolah lalu ia melihat seorang remaja dengan jaket dan topi bergaris hitamnya.

"KAK HALI" teriak Yaya sambil terus mengejar Halilintar. Halilintar yang merasa di namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok adik perempuannya mengejarnya idak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ada apa Aya?" tanya Halilintar seraya menunggu adiknya yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Anu, i, ini. Dari temenku" Yaya langsung menyerahkan surat pemberian Yuuna kepadanya. Halilintar melihat surat itu sekilas lalu melihat Yaya, ia sedikit terkejut karena terdapat bekas jejak airmata di pipi adiknya, dengan lembut Halilintar mengusap bekas-bekas airmata di pipi Yaya lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam dan kedua tangannya memgang pipi Yaya.

Jarang sekali Halilintar bersikap begini padanya, bahkan sekarang Yaya diam mematung melihat kakaknya bereaksi seperti ini. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Halilintar menatap tajam Yaya. Yaya terdiam cukup lama, Halilintar dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Yaya. Tidak ada jawaban. Halilintar yang sudah frustasi melihat adiknya masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya, langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yaya "siapa yang melakukannya Aya?" kali ini suara Halilintar agak meninggi. "I, ini bukan a, apa-apa. A, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum paksa, lalu Yaya dengan lembut melepas tangan kakaknya yang dari tadi menempel di pipinya. "I, ini."Sekali lagi Yaya menyodorkan surat tadi kepada kakaknya. Halilintar mau tidak mau menerima surat itu lalu dibuka dan di bacanya. Ia sedikit mendelik kaget dengan nama pengirim surat tersebut _'Kim Yuuna Ah.'_ batinnya kesal.

halilintar lalu membuang kertas itu ketanah lalu diinjaknya dengan keras "cih, siapa yang mau sama cewek yang begituan. Menyebalkan" umpat Halilintar kesal dengan surat terutama pengirimnya yang sudah membuat Yaya menangis tadi siang.

"Eh," Yaya sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan kakaknya, apalagi dengan umpatan pedas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan segera, Yaya mengambil surat yang tadi di injak kakaknya. "Apa yang Kak Hali lakukan? dia sudah susah payah membuat surat pernyataan untuk kak Hali." kata Yaya dengan suara yang kecil namun masih bisa didengar oleh Halilintar. "Aku tidak suka padanya. Kenapa, masalah?" kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Halilintar. Sekarang Yaya tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, amrahnya sudah memuncak sampai ubun-ubun kepanya **"bisakah kau menerima atau menolaknya dengan bersikap yang baik?"** teriak Yaya emosi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima sikap keras kepala kakaknya. Halilintar yang merasa di bentak juga merasakan emosi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Yaya yang dari tadi berusaha untuk meredamkan emosinya dengan berani memberi surat yang berada di genggamannya di depan Halilintar "paling tidak, kakak mempunyai seseorang untuk dicintai." kata Yaya dengan senyum lembut.

Halilintar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan ini semua, dan cuma ada satu cara untuk melepas belenggu Yuuna terhadapnya...

Ya... cuma satu cara...

_**BREEET**__**...**_

Halilintar dengan dorongan emosinya merobek surat yang ada di genggaman Yaya. Merobeknya sampai menjadi potong-potongan kecil, lalu dihamburkannya di depan wajah Yaya. "Sudah puas dengan jawabanku?" tanya Halilintar dengan mata _redblood_nya yang menatap Yaya tajam.

Yaya hanya diam. Diam kehabisan kata-kata untuk memarahi kakaknya lagi. Ia tidak percaya dengan sikap kakaknya barusan, dengan mata yang masih membulat tidak percaya Yaya menundukkan wajahnya. Halilintar meninggalkannya sendirian masih dengan perasaan kesal di depan sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Untungnya tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat adegan tadi, bisa-bisa besoknya menjadi bahan gosipan dan Halilintar akan mengamuk menjadi-jadi saat mendengar gosip tentangnya dan adiknya. "Aku... gagal ya?" gumam Yaya membodohi diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" kata Yaya yang sedang melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ia tidak sadar jika Gempa menunggunya dari balik punggungnya seraya berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Kak Halilintar?" tanya Gempa. Yaya terdiam sesaat, ia tidak berani menghadap wajah kakaknya yang terkenal mempunyai sifat yang bijaksana. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu" jawab Yaya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya terdiam.

"Apa kalian bertengkar di sekolah?" tanya Gempa membalikkan badannya menghadap Yaya yang memunggunginya 'BINGO' Yaya terkejut tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan dengan perasaan gugup ia membalikkan badannya menghadap sang kakak yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik dan tanda tanya. "A, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Sela Yaya berusaha berbohong. Tetapi Gempa tahu kalau adik perempuannya ini tidak bisa berbohong. Hatinya terlalu bersih untuk mengatakan kebohongan. Gempa menghela nafas "sebaiknya kalian harus berbaikan dan minta maaf."

"Memangnya ada apa kak? Kak Halilintar mengamuk habis pulang dari sekolah?" tanya Yaya merasa bersalah, Bagaimana ia tidak merasa bersalah jika Kakaknya yang pemarah ini melampiaskan amarahnya kepada kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

Gempa terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab "kalian akan tidur berdua di kamarnya Kak Halilintar satu minggu ini." cengiran kemenangan tertampang jelas di muka sang kakak yang menggunakan topi dengan cara di gunakan terbalik itu. Ia tampak geli saat melihat wajah Yaya yang sekarang memasang tampang horor ditambah garis merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya sekarang. 'Imut' pikir Gempa tidak sadar dan terus memperhatikan adik perempuannya yang sekarang tampak... errrrr... merah? ya, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga seperti kepiting rebus mungkin?

"B, b, bisa diulangi lagi? mungkin aku salah dengar." pinta Yaya terbata-bata. Gempa menatap adiknya lama.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"KAK GEMPA, NANTI KERASUKAN LOH!" teriak Yaya di samping telinga kakaknya. Gempa yang terkejut dengan teriakan Yaya_ plus_ di samping telinganya, berusaha untuk tidak melamun karena tingkah laku Yaya yang menurutnya sekali lagi terlihat 'imut'?

"beneran kok, kakak gak bo'ong!" dengan senyumnya dan jarinya yang membentuk huruf V yang berarti _peace_. 'WHAT THE HELL!' teriak Yaya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa tidur dengan kakaknya sedangkan mereka sedang dalam keadaan di perang dunia ke-3. "Heee... kenapa aku harus tidur dengannya? memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku?" pertanyaan Yaya sukses membuat kakaknya bingung harus bilang apa, ia takut membuat Yaya marah padanya. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Ano, nanti temen-temennya kakak mau menginap disini untuk kerja kelompok, kebetulan ada anak perempuan di keompoknya kakak. Jadi ya, kakak mau pinjam kamarmu. Kan gak enak kalo cewek tidur di kamarnya cowok." jawaban Gempa membuat adiknya ber_sweatdrop, _dan sepertinya Yaya ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di telinga Gempa. Tapi, apa boleh buat ini untuk kebaikan nilai kakaknya. "Boleh ya, aya?" Gempa memohon kepada adiknya dengan mengeluarkan jurus mata _sadpuppyeyes_ nya.

Yaya sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima jurus mata dari kakaknya itu 'sejak kapan ia meng_copypaste_ jurus andalanku?' batin Yaya. Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya disertai dengan anggukan kepalanya "terserah kakaklah" kata Yaya pada akhirnya. "YES!" teriak Gempa girang kesana kemari.

"eiits, tapi sampai kapan teman perempuannya kakak akan singgah di kamarku?" sela Yaya, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum jahil dan menjawab "cuman lima hari kok." jawabnya seraya meninggalkan Yaya yang mematung dengan mulut menganga dan mata_ hazel_nya yang membulat tidak percaya.

'ini adalah hari tersialku' batinnya kesal sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya, untuk mengatakan selamat tingal pada kamar kesayangannya.

.

.

.

**Halilintar POV**

"Hihihi... kak Halilintar shock banget cuma diminta tidur berdua sama Yaya hahahaha..." tawa Taufan meledak saat melihat wajahku terlihat errrr... shock mungkin? dengan wajah yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi kemerah-merahan. aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, aku hanya bisa menutup wajah sebelahku dengan salah satu tanganku. bagaimana bisa ia tidur berdua dengan perempuan di kamarnya, bahkan Yaya tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku pulang~"

Yeaaahhh... aku akui setelah mendengar suara Yaya dari kamarku di lantai atas aku sudah tidak bisa menahan wajahku sekarang, ditambah dengan suara tawa Taufan yang makin menjadi-jadi.

'BUUGHH'

Pukulan kepalan tanganku mendarat mulus di hidung Taufan sehingga membuat Taufan terpelanting dan pingsan. Ingat, jangan salahkan aku atas kejadian tadi, dia yang memintaku membuatnya babak belur dengan cara meninjunya di hidung, sama seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan berani aku melihat Yaya dan Gempa dari sela-sela tangga, aku akui sekali lagi, aku memang grogi dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan hantu dan perempuan meski itu adalah adikku sendiri. Bahkan di sekolah aku selalu memasang tampang sedingin mungkin karena aku terlalu malas untuk mengobrol dengan laki-laki. Apalagi dengan fansgirl ku, hanya dengan membayangkan kejadian dimana aku dan adik-adikku yang popular disekolah dikejar-kejar dan dikelilingi dengan fansku setiap aku dan kedua adikku memasuki kawasan sekolah. Dan itu membuatku merinding jijik.

"B, b, bisa diulangi lagi? mungkin aku salah dengar." secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar omongan Yaya yang terbata-bata, sepertinya ia terlihat sama sepertiku, shock. 'Cih, tolong segera akhiri ini dengan tidak persetujuan Yaya.' kataku dalam hati memohon agar Yaya tidak setuju.

"Terserah kakaklah." aku kembali shock. Sepertinya harapanku telah jatuh saat Yaya mengatakan 'terserah' atau mungkin bisa dibilang 'setuju' kamarnya akan di pakai oleh teman-teman Gempa. 'Cih sialan kau Gempa'

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Kak boleh aku masuk?" kata Yaya seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Halilintar. Biasanya saat makam malam Halilintar lah yang selalu selesai duluan dan beranjak untuk tidur. Dan Yaya memutuskan untuk makan lebih cepat tadi malam, agar Halilintar tidak terganggu saat ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan memberanikan diri ia membuka pintu kamar Halilintar dan melihat kakaknya sudah tertidur. Yaya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dan duduk di samping kakaknya lalu berbaring mencoba untuk tidur dengan membelakangi Halilintar.

Set...

"E, eh" mata Yaya membelalak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang "belum tidur ya?" tanya orang itu yang diketahui adalah Halilintar. Tidak ada jawaban dari Yaya "maaf yang kejadian di sekolah tadi." Yaya yang mendengar penuturanmerasabersalah kakaknya segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Halilintar sambil tersenyum. "Ya, gak apa-apa kok." jawab Yaya. Halilintar sedikit terkejut saat melihat adiknya yang ternyata belum tidur.

"Bagaimana jika cewek itu besok apa-apain kamu?" tanya Halilintar merasa firasat yang buruk jika besok adiknya tiba-tiba di _bully _dan pelakunya adalah Yuuna. " Tidak apa-apa kok, dia kan baik." cegah Yaya berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya agar tidak berpikir buruk mengenai Yuuna. Halilitar yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berpikir.

Dengan _bulg-eun agma ui miso _nya itu membuat Yaya terdiam merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya malam ini.

"KYAAAAAA! KAK HALI NAKAL" dan suara teriakkan itu disertai dengan suara tawa puas lalu diakhiri dengan pukulan salting dari sang adik.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Yeeeey dah selesai chapter tiganya. yang kalimat akhir chapter ini jangan salah tingkah ya!. Maafkan ane ya kalo updetenya baru sekarang! soalnya tetanga ane yang punya wi-fi lagi pergi holiday hehehehe... maklumlah numpang internetan sama orang lain ^^**

**eummm... tapi rasanya kurang panjang ya? ****ato alurnya gak jelas? typo? kalimatnya ada yang salah? ****yaudalah gak papa yang penting ni chapter udah selesai #plak**

**Sekali lagi para pembaca yang sudah baca sillent house gommenne ya. Cerita itu belum tentu ane bakal nglanjutin apa nggak, soalnya sekarang ane harus lebih fokus sama ni FF biar gak ambil pusing. Jadi untuk sementara FF yang sillent house itu bakal ane terlantarkan dulu, nah baru kalo FF yang ini sudah selesai, nanti ane bakalan ngelanjutin FF yang satunya (maksud ane yang sillent house itu)**

**Nah tadi ada bahasa koreanya kan? itu artinya... (silahkan cari di google translate sendiri. Author lagi males nulis artinya#dasargakmautanggungjawab -_-)**

**Oke deh terima kasih buat yang ngereview ni FF gak jelas, arigato, gamsahabnida, thank you ^_^ #author JKE-pop sih# **

**Untuk kata-kata terakhir...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


End file.
